Lord of The Rangers the Fellowship of the Ring
by evabonilla2001198
Summary: But fate has placed it in the hands of a Dino blue ranger named Ethan James. He stepped forward to become the RingBearer. Ethan set on a quest to destroy the Ring casting it into the fires of Mount Doom. A Fellowship of nine Companies was formed to guide and protect him.
1. Lord of the Rings Casting

lord of the rings casting characters

Staring

Ethan James as Frodo Baggins

Conner Mcknight as Samwise Gamgee

Blake Bradley as Peregrin Took

Hunter Bradley as Meriadoc Brandybuck

Tommy Oliver as Gandalf the Grey

Trent Fernandez Mercer as Aragorn son of Arathorn

Dustin Brooks as Legolas prince of Mirkwood

Max Cooper as Gimli son of Gloin

Porter Clarke as Boromir son of Boron

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as Elrond Lord of Rivendell

Kira Ford as Arwen Lady of Rivendell

Hayley Ziktor as Galadriel lady of Lorien

Captain William Mitchell as Celeborn Lord of Lothlorien

Terrance Smitty Smith/Zeltrax as Saruman

Michael James as Bilbo Baggins

And Andy Serkis as Gollum/Smeagol


	2. Prologue: One ring to rule them All

Summary: Here it is folks, a Style of lord of the rings and power rangers. Is about Ethan James must destroy the ring, with 8 fellowship companionships will protect him and guide him,

.

.

.

Power Rangers and the Lord of the Rings

.

.

.

Prologue: One ring to rule them all.

.

.

"I amar prestar en... " The voice whispered out a short phrase, and then spoke it in the wanderer's native tongue. "The world is changed..."

.

The voice whispered again in the strange language, "Han Mathon ne nen... ", and spoke the translation in the language the wanderer understood: "I feel it in the water..."

.

Then again: "Han mathon ne chae… I feel it in the earth…"

.

And again: "A han noston ned gwilith… I smell it in the air…"

.

Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

.

.

It began with the forging of the great Rings...

Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest, fairest of all beings…

Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls…

And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power…

.

…For within these rings lie the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them… deceived, for another ring was made…

.

…In the land of Mordor… in the fires of Mount Doom… the dark lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, marked with the language of Mordor, clear as red flame… he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life…

.

One ring, to rule them all…

.

…One by one… the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the ring. But there were some, who resisted. A last alliance of men and Elves, led by Robert, the King of Men, Elendiland Gil-Galad, of the Elves, marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth…

The battle was fierce…

Hordes of Orcs charged against the last alliance, but they were shot down, one by one, by arrows and cut down by the spears and swords of the men and elves.

.

Victory was near…

.

…But the power of the ring could not be undone. Sauron launched his own assault upon the last alliance. Legions of soldiers were wiped out by just one swipe of Sauron's scepter. Gil-Galad charged at Sauron, but the Dark Lord grabbed him at the neck… and used his power to burn him alive. Enraged in anger, Elendil, the king of men, charged against the dark lord. But even the king himself, was struck down by Sauron.

…It was in this moment… when all hope had faded, Jason, son of the king, took up his father's sword, after Sauron had broken it with his foot. Jason used the broken sword to slash the fingers of his hand, which had the ring, off him…

.

The dark lord glowed and glowed as bright as day, until…

.

…He exploded in a burst of red-orange light, which scattered throughout the land of Mordor, taking the Orcs with him. And so…

.

…Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated. The ring passed to Jason, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever...

.

…The hearts of men, like Jason… are easily corrupted. And so the ring of power… has a will of its own.

While Jason kept the ring for himself and bringing it to his homeland of Gondor, he and his company were ambushed by orcs… all were killed in the attack. Jason puts on the Ring to make himself invisible, and tried to swim away in the Anduin River, but alas…

.

…The ring slipped off and it sank slowly... to the bottom of the river. So thus…

.

…Jason was killed by the orcs as well.

.

It betrayed Jason… to his death. And some things, that should not have been forgotten, were lost…

.

.

…History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came… it ensnared a new bearer…

The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took the ring deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains, and there… it consumed him, calling the ring his 'precious'…

He coveted the ring, yearned for it…

…The ring brought to Gollum… unnatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited…

.

.

…Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the ring of power perceived. Its time had now come…

.

It abandoned Gollum, as it fell deeper within the tunnels of the mountains…

.

But something happened then, the ring did not intend…

.

…It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable, a Hobbit, Michael James of the shire. When Gollum was calling out for the whereabouts of the ring… Michael kept it for himself…

.

…For the time soon come…

.

…When Hobbits…

.

…Will shape the fortunes of all…


	3. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is the property of J.R.R. Tolkien and Power Rangers is the property of New Saban _

_._

_._

_._

SECTION 1: _POWER RANGERS _AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING

.

.

Chapter 1: The Shire

.

In the realm of Middle-Earth, in a land called the Shire, an African American hobbit lies in the grass reading a book, enjoying it immensely. Moments later, the hobbit hears a faint, singing from a man. The hobbit jumped up and smiled with the greatest joy imaginable. And so the hobbit runs toward the singing. The man who was singing rode a wagon carriage throughout the Shire. He was cloaked in gray robes and rags and wore a gray long-pointed hat…

.

The road goes ever on and on…

Down from the door where it began…

Now far ahead the road has gone…

And I must follow if I can...

.

The man continued his singing until the hobbit appeared beside him from on top of a small ledge. "You're late", said the hobbit.

The man stopped his wagon. "A wizard is never late, Ethan James Baggins," said the man. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

A moment of silence came over them. The man suddenly… cackled a giggle, and then to a full-fledged laugh. Ethan, the hobbit laughed along with him.

"It's wonderful to see you, Tommy," Ethan said as he jumped onto the man named Tommy Oliver and hugged him. Tommy hugged him back.

"You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Michael's birthday?" he questioned him as he gave off another laugh.

.

.

.

Ethan and Tommy rode throughout the Shire. "What news of the outside world?" inquired Ethan, "tell me everything!"

"Everything?!", asked a surprised Tommy. "Far too eager and curious for a hobbit, most unnatural", Tommy huffed.

He decided to humour Ethan's question, "well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on as much as it has this past age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of the hobbits, for which I am very thankful."

The duo rode through the town of Hobbiton. All the other hobbits enjoyed themselves in their peaceful way of life. Some were gardeners, others were farmers, and so forth. Truly, the hobbits were a peaceful race of beings, even though they are the size of mere children. It was proven when the hobbits greeted the wizard Tommy on his wagon, "hey, it's Tommy." "Tommy", the hobbits said with glee in their voices.

.

.

Ethan and Tommy continued their stroll through the shire. Tommy looked to his side and saw the preparations for Michael's party, "oh, the long expected party!"

The hobbits worked tediously preparing the party. Tents were being set up. Signs were being posted. Their hardest task for them was to put up a banner that had the words, 'Happy Birthday, Michael James Baggins'. The hobbits clapped their hands congratulating themselves.

.

.

Tommy and Ethan continued their discussion, "so how is the old rascal," said Tommy, "I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

"

You know Michael", said Ethan, "he's got the entire place in an uproar."

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the shire has been invited."

"Oh, good gracious me."

"He's up to something."

"Oh really?"

"All right then, keep your secrets," Ethan said as Tommy laughed mischievously to Tommy's suspicious nature. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Tommyfelt that Ethan was blaming him because Michael went with Tommy on an exciting adventure one time. "If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved," said Tommy sheepishly. "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace'," stated Ethan.

"Oh, oh really?" wondered Tommy. The statement that Ethan made was made clear to Tommy when he strolled past a middle-aged hobbit named Proudfoot, who grimaced at Tommmy like he was some sort of troublemaker. Tommy nervously looked away from him.

Suddenly, the hobbit children ran down knowing Tommy has come to the shire once again. The children cried out, "Tommy, Tommy. Fireworks Tommy! Fireworks!"

The children gathered at the back of Tommy's wagon. There weren't any fireworks when the children wanted to see them. After a few moments, they were starting to become disappointed and let down.

Suddenly…

.

POOF!

.

The fireworks went off, and the children cheered, "YAAAAH!" Tommy laughed mischievously. Unexpectedly, Mr. Proudfoot laughed along with them. Mrs. Proudfoot looked at her husband disapprovingly and he stopped laughing. He then returned his facial expression to his grimaced state when he first saw Tommy.

Ethan enjoyed the ride with Tommy but then decided to get off. "Tommy, I'm glad you're back."

"So am I, dear boy,"Tommy said as Ethan hopped off the wagon and waved goodbye to him. "…So am I," Tommy said to himself.

.

.

.

.

Tommy continued to ride towards Bag End, the estate of Michael James Baggins. Tommy stopped at the front gate. He passed through the gate that had the sign, 'no admittance, except on party business,' and walked up to the door with his wooden staff, and knocked at the door with the staff three times.

Michael's voice spoke loudly behind the door, "no thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

"And what about very old friends?" asked Tommy.

The door opened. Michael looked up and saw in great surprise, "Tommy?"

"Michael James."

"My dear Tommy," said Michael as he went to his old friend and hugged him.

Tommy returned the big hug, "good to see you. 111 years old, who would believe it." Tommy released Michael and looked at him, a hobbit who looks so ageless, "you haven't aged a day." It baffled him as much as it surprised him.

The old friends laughed to their hearts content. "Come on, come in", Michael said beckoning Tommy, "welcome, welcome." Michael closed the door and took his hat and staff.

"Oh, here we are," said Michael. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the old Wineyard left. 1296, very good year, almost as old as I am."

Michael laughed as he put up the staff and hat. He then ran to the kitchen, happy as he was, "it was laid down by my father. Let's say we open one, eh!"

"Just tea, thank you," Tommy said as he lifted his head into the chandelier. "Ooh", said Tommy as he set the chandelier straight. He then bumped his head into a wooden beam, "Ouch!" He laughed with the greatest curiosity. Tommy wandered into the lounge with the fire burning in the fireplace.

Michael prepared a variety of foods for his friend to enjoy. "I was," he said, "expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and bit of a pickle… here's some cheese here, uhn no that won't do. Ah, we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart… "

As Michael kept naming the foods and preserves he has, Tommy took the liberty of looking at Michael's work. Tommy picked up a map of Michael's first adventure with Tommy to the Lonely Mountain, where they fought Smaug, the dragon that Tommy mentioned to Frodo, and took the dragon's treasure at the same time.

.

Moments later, Michael went into his lounge, "I can make you some eggs if you like… Tommy… Tommy…?" It seemed to Michael that Tommy was missing, but he appeared in the kitchen and dining room behind Michael…

"Just tea, thank you," said Tommy.

"Oh right". Michael then took a piece of bread and ate it. "Oh right. You don't mind if I eat, do you?" he said with his mouth full.

Tommy didn't seem to mind, "oh, not at all."

Then a knock came to the door that made Michael stand against the wall as if he wanted to hide, "Michael! Michael James Baggins!" It was a hobbit woman calling his name, Isabella James-Baggins.

"I'm not at home!" Michael said nervously and put the tray of food on the table. "Oh, I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, mountains Tommy! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea." Michael remembered Tommy's request for tea.

He grabbed the teapot and poured the tea into a cup. "So, you mean to go through with your plan?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, yes it's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made. Oh, thank you."

"Ethan suspects something", Tommy informed Michael.

"Of course he does," assured Michael, "he's a Baggins. Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Michael placed the teapot back on the burner, after he finished pouring the tea.

"You will tell him, won't you?"

"Yes, yes," answered Michael hurriedly.

"He's very fond of you," Tommy also informed Michael.

"…I know," answered Michael, with sorrow in his voice, " …he'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart Ethan's still in love with the shire. The woods… the fields… little rivers."

Michael took a few moments of silence, knowing that he's going to leave his nephew and other hobbits that he has known throughout his years for rest and relaxation for the rest of his days…

"I'm old Tommy . I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart," Michael said as he started to feel the inside of his vest pocket for something. "I feel… thin… sort of stretched like… butter scraped over too much bread."

Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

Michael continued, "I need a holiday, a very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." A moment of silence followed…

"…In fact, I mean not to," finished Michael.

.

.

.

.

It neared dusk over the shire. Tommy and Michael went outside to smoke their pipes. "Old toby," started Michael, "the finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Michael blew a large ring of smoke that floated in the air. Tommy used the smoke in his mouth and puffed the smoke and formed it in the shape of a sailing boat… a galleon to be precise. The sailing boat floated on its own and flew through the ring of smoke.

"Ah", Michael gasped with delight, "Tommy, my friend… this will be a night to remember."

.

.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Long-expected Party.

It was night over the shire…

Fireworks, displayed by Tommy, livened up the party. The dancing was extravagant. The music was full of melancholy. Ethan's dancing was the most extravagant of the lot.

A skinny hobbit, by the name of Conner Mcknight Gamgee, keeps looking at a very beautiful girl hobbit, Krista, and at the same time looks away, blushing. Michael greets some many of his hobbit friends and shakes their hands, welcoming them to his party.

Ethan sits beside Conner, "go on, Conner, ask Krista for a dance", suggested Ethan.

Alas, Conner was still nervous, "…I think I'll just have another ale". He started to get his drink but…

"Oh no, you don't", Ethan said as he grabbed Conner and threw him on to Krista. "Go on," said Ethan, chuckling. The couple danced to their hearts content. Ethan laughed immensely.

Tommy ignited another one of his fireworks, and they sprouted in the shape of spears of light. They scraped the entire floor of the shire.

Michael sat by a crowd of hobbit children, telling them one of his adventures:

"So, there I was, at the mercy of three, monstrous trolls…

"And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us…

"Whether it be turned on a spit…

"Or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!"

One of the children gasped at the statement. Continuing the story…

"Well, and they spent so much time arguing about the whithertos and the whyfores that when the sun's first light crept up over the top of the trees…

Poof!

"…It turned them all to stone." The children gasped in surprise of this story.

Tommy, giving off more of his mischievous laugh, grabbed more fireworks from his wagon. As he did, two hobbits, with intentions to make trouble, crept from behind one of the tents and went toward the wagon.

"Quick," the hobbit said to his fellow troublemaker as he gave his friend a boost into the wagon.

Tommy set off his fireworks that formed in the shape of butterflies in front of the hobbit children and they cheered very loudly as they tried to catch the butterfly fireworks. "Happy day!" cheered Tommy.

The two hobbits continued to burgle the fireworks from the wagon. "No, no! The big one, big one!" the hobbit whispered to his brother. The other hobbit grabbed the largest firework he could find like his friend told him to. It was bright red and huge. The leading hobbit looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took one bite of his apple and left.

The hobbit troublemakers took the firework inside one of the tents and light it. But one of them got nervous about it. "Done!" the hobbit said passing the firework to his friend.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" the other hobbit said passing it back.

"It is in the ground!"

"Outside!"

"That was your idea!"

They were so busy passing the firework back and forth, suddenly…

POOF!

The firework launched, taking the tent with it. The firework's ashes, surprising them dirtied both of the troublemakers' faces. Everyone was astonished and cheered at the sight of the fireworks…

The fireworks changed its shape into the form of a fiery dragon. The hobbits turned their expression of amazement into fear as the dragon dived into the crowd. They ran in a fit of mass hysteria…

Ethan feared for his uncle's life, "Michael… Michael, watch out for the dragon!"

"Dragon, nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years!" said Michael as Ethan pulled his uncle with him, ducking before the dragon could reach him.

…The dragon made out of fireworks then climbed into the air again and changed shape again and dissolves into the night. Suddenly…

POOF!

The firework bursts into colorful patterns of light. The hobbits cheered once again so did Ethan and Michael.

The troublemakers with ashes all over their faces enjoyed their antics with the fireworks.

"That was good!"

"Let's get another one!" the other troublemaker suggested before someone came behind them and yanked their ears…

"Ahh!" screeched the troublemakers.

It was Tommy who was yanking their ears, "Hunter Bradley Brandybuck and Blake Bradley Took. I might've known."

Hunter and Blake's punishment was to wash the dishes while Tommy observed the troublemakers hobbits. Then the people wanted a speech from Michael, the birthday man.

"Speech!" everyone and Ethan called out. They clapped their hands as Michael began his speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" said Michael as part of the crowd cheered.

"Tooks and Brandybucks!" The crowd cheered again.

"Grubbs!"

YAAH!

"Chubbs!"

YAAH!

"Hornblowers!" The crowd cheered each time when Michael announced the families that were at the party.

And they did so again, again, and again… "Bolgers! Bracegirdles! And Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" called out Mr. Proudfoot as the crowd laughed at the remark.

Michael sighed and continued his speech, "today is my 111th birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd cheered.

"Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits!"

The crowd cheered once more…

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like. And I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The crowd went speechless and confused. They didn't know whether to be flattered or to be insulted. Tommy, however, smiled and giggled at Michael's remark.

Michael continued in a much less than enthusiastic voice, "I…" he started as he went into his pocket, and pulled out an object. What is concealed in his hand, the crowd doesn't know…

He put his hands behind his back and continued muttering to himself, "…I… have things to do… "

The crowd put on expressionless faces, even Ethan…

"…I've put this off for far too long," Michael mutters to himself even more as the crowd continued to be speechless at his behavior, waiting for him to say something…

…Finally he spoke, "…I regret to announce, this is the end…!

"…I'm going now, I bid you all a very fond farewell…"

The crowd was even more speechless at Michael's latest remark. He looked at his nephew, Ethan one last time, "…goodbye."

And then…

…Michael vanished. The crowd gasped at what they saw. Tommy was more than shocked to see Michael vanish before his eyes…


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Farewell Dear Michael

At Michael s frightened party, the crowd, still shaken after seeing Michael vanish, are unaware that Michael is invisible. So he runs back to Bag End to make sure nobody followed him. He went through the front gate, to the door. Once, inside his house…

…He laughed mischievously as he reappeared, admiring the object that made him invisible. It was a gold ring. He flipped it up, caught it and put it back in his vest pocket. Michael started, in a hurry to gather his things and leave before anybody could find him there.

He started to grab a walking stick and go into his lobby, only to find someone was already waiting for him…

"…I suppose you think that was terribly clever!"

Michael started to look around his lobby and saw that someone was behind him, near the fireplace. It was Tommy, irritated as he was for the stunt that Michael just pulled.

Michael tries to reason to his old friend, "oh, come on Tommy, did you see their faces!" Michael laughed even more mischievously than before.

But Tommy countered Michael, "there are many magic rings in this world Michael James Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun," Michael said to defend himself then immediately put on a face of defeat, "oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Ethan, won't you?"

"Two eyes," answered Tommy.

"Thanks," Michael said

"…As often as I can spare them," Tommy finished.

Then Michael picked up a pipe and went over to his book and brought it to his bag on the table. "I'm leaving everything to him," he said.

"What about that ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes," Michael said. Then he pointed behind him with his thumb to show Tommy.

"Its in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece," said Michael as Tommy went for the mantel in which he was told. But then…

"No, wait its…" said Michael as he went for the pocket where the ring is really kept, "…here in my pocket," muttered Michael. He held the ring in his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, isn't that odd now?" Michael asked himself as he grinned. He then put on a dark face, "…yet after all, why not… why shouldn't I keep it?"

Tommy interjected, "I think you should leave the ring behind, Michael. Is that so hard?"

"Well, no," Michael said hurriedly and then mutters to the wizard, "…and yes."

Michael's insistence to keep the ring became even stronger, "…now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it! Its mine, I found it, IT CAME TO ME!"

"There's no need to get angry," said Tommy with concern.

"WELL, IF I'M ANGRY, ITS YOUR FAULT!" Michael's anger rose. Tommy became frightened with Michael's anger…

"Its mine… my own… my precioussss," Michael hissed maliciously.

Tommy was even more frightened and startled, "precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

Insulted, Michael turned around fiercely and growled at his old friend, "what business is it of yours, what I do with my own things!"

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough!" countered Tommy.

"You, you want it for yourself!" it was clear, Michael was starting a fight.

"MICHAEL JAMES BAGGINS!" Tommy couldn't take it anymore…!

Michael gasped at the wizard's anger for it reveals a power that Tommy has had kept hidden. He was surrounded by a shadow. It forced Michael to stand up against the wall…

Tommy fumed, "DO NOT TAKE ME FOR SOME CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I'M NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU… "

Suddenly, Tommy's anger slowly subsided along with his power and he was the kind wizard once again. "…I'm trying to help you," finished Tommy softly.

Michael slowly came to his old friend and hugged each other, compassionately. Frightened as Michael was, Tommy spoke to him once more, "all your long years, we've been friends. Trust me as you once did, eh. Let it go."

"You're right Tommy," Michael realized, "…the ring must go to Ethan." Michael then grabbed his bag and headed out the door, without realizing he still has the ring…

"It's late, the road is long. Yes… it is time."

Michael opened the door to go out but…

"Michael," said Tommy, "the ring is still in your pocket."

Michael realized this also and laughed nervously as he took the ring from his pocket. It was in his hand. Michael was still reluctant to let the ring go, but he knew Tommy was right. He let his hand turn slowly… and slowly… and slowly… until he let the ring slip from his hand… and let it drop onto the floor.

Michael went out the door, frustrated and took a deep breath. He was a few feet outside his door, and suddenly, recovered his wits and thought of something good.

"I've thought up and ending for my book!" said Michael and turned to face the wizard to tell him aloud, "'and he lived happily ever after… to the end of his days.'"

It was a very passionate ending. "And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Tommy agreed. Michael and Tommy shook hands together, one last time… still as friends.

"Goodbye, Tommy."

"Goodbye, dear Michael." Michael then turned around to leave. As he went out the front gate, he started singing:

The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began...

Tommy mutters to himself, "…until our next meeting."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Keep It Secret Keep It Safe

Tommy just bade Michael farewell to his old friend at the door of his house. He then re-entered Michael's former estate to become Ethan's new home to himself. He saw the ring on the floor that Michael was so reluctant to give up. With caution, as well as curiosity, he lowered his hand toward the ring suddenly…

AAACK!

Tommy saw a flash of a fiery eye and quickly took his hand away from the ring and left it on the floor, leaving Tommy to be even more frightened of the ring…

Tommy sat by the fireplace pondering what Michael was saying so covetously… Its mine, my own, my precious.

"Riddles in the dark…my precious," Tommy muttered to himself as he smoked his pipe. Suddenly, someone was calling for Michael. It was Ethan at the front door.

"Michael!" called Ethan. As he did, Tommy muttered some more, "my precious." Tommy keeps muttering and pondering to himself as Ethan spotted the ring on the floor and picked it up.

"He's gone, hasn't he," wondered Ethan, "he talked so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." He came up to the wizard, "Tommy?"

Tommy then stopped smoking his pipe and turned to Ethan and looked at him and the ring he has in his hand. "Hm, Michael's ring," the wizard said as he grinned.

Tommy sat at a table with an envelope in his hand. Ethan remained standing. "He's gone to stay with the Elves," he announced, "he's left you, Bag End…"

Tommy held the envelope up to Ethan and Ethan slipped the ring inside of it. Tommy then lowered the envelope and sealed it with wax, "…along with all of his possessions. The ring is yours now." He said as he gave the envelope to Ethan.

"Put it somewhere out of sight," instructed Tommy. He then started on his way out, so suddenly…

"Where are you going?" asked Ethan.

"I have some things I must see to," answered Tommy.

"What things?"

"Questions," Tommy answered again as he gathered his hat and staff, "questions that need answering!"

"You've only just arrived!" cried Ethan, "I don't understand."

Tommy stopped at the door and turned around to face Ethan. "Neither do I," said Tommy.

Minding the chandelier, he ducked towards Ethan one last time and instructed him, "…keep it secret… keep it safe."

Tommy then turned around, went out the door and closed it, leaving Ethan to wonder what to do with the ring that Michael left him. What shall he do to keep it safe as Tommy wanted?


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Account of Jason

Middle Earth was truly a wonderful place. But no more is it wonderful in the land of Mordor, the home of the dark lord, Sauron. Thought defeated long ago, has begun to return. The land, compared to all of Middle-Earth, was completely barren. No trees, no beautiful animals, even the sky was all black, black as Mordor. Even Mt. Doom in Mordor was very barren and ugly with its fires and ashes erupting from it. The scariest of all Mordor is the fortress of Barad-dûr, Sauron's personal stronghold. And even scarier were the screams from Barad-dûr… screams from a creepy creature…

"AHHHH! SHIRE! BAGGINS!" screamed the creature…

Fire erupted from Mount Doom…

And immediately…

Black riders were unleashed in Mordor, from Minas Morgul, with orders from Sauron to seek out Baggins, and to claim the ring to bring back to him…

Tommy rode into the land of Gondor, which nearly neighbors Mordor. And there, over a hill, Tommy sees for himself his worst fear realized. Sauron is back, and is planning to rule Middle-Earth. Mordor thundered with fire, the same fire from Mount Doom…

Tommy immediately rode over to Minas Tirith, the white city of Gondor. He walked hurriedly through the halls of the city, and, with a guide, went into the library downstairs…

Tommy pulled out every book, every paper, and every manuscript of the old times of Middle-Earth, to solve the ominous mystery of Michael's ring. Suddenly, he looked at a manuscript, which may be the answer to his questions:

In the year 3434 of the Second Age…

Here follows the account of Jason, the High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power…

It has come to me, the One Ring…

It should be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline should be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring…

It is precious to me… though I buy it with a great pain…

The markings on the band begin to fade…

The writing which was at first as clear as red flame has all but disappeared, a secret now that only fire can tell…

As Tommy finished the manuscript, he now knows what he should do to find out if the ring which Michael once had was, in fact, the evil one ring of power.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Shadow of the Past

In the shire, one evening, a hobbit, who was cutting wood, is now startled by the coming of a Black Rider. The rider was entirely cloaked with a hood, which apparently had no face. The horse's eyes were a bright red. His dog barked at the rider at first, but sensibly retreats into the house, as the rider became more ominous than it was.

The black rider turns to face the hobbit. "Shire! Baggins!" it said most ominously.

The frightened hobbit stutters his answer to the rider. "Th…there's no Bagginses around here!" the hobbit stutters even more as he started to move back.

"…There out in Hobbiton!"

The rider then started to move and frightened the hobbit even more…

"…That way!"

The rider then strode off fiercely as the hobbit follows his dog's example and ran into the house.

In Hobbiton, the black rider's next destination, it was closing time for the local pub, The Green Dragon. Ethan and Conner left and said farewell to the lovely Krista.

As Ethan and Conner bade each other farewell in front of Frodo's new home, Bag End, Ethan finds a window open, and the house is all dark and gloomy. Suddenly, but unexpectedly, a hand slowly manifested from behind Ethan and grabbed him. Ethan gasped and turned around to find Tommy behind him…

"Is it secret! Is it safe!" he cried out to Tommy.

Ethan immediately went into the chest, where he kept the envelope, as Tommy stood watch. He hears a sound coming and quickly turned around. So far, all was clear. Finally, Ethan pulls out the envelope with the ring in it and Tommy snatched it immediately and threw it into the fireplace, to burn.

"What are you doing?" Ethan wonders fiercely at the wizard's behavior.

Tommy waited until the paper burned and the ring revealed. The wizard grabbed a pair of tongs and, with caution and careful precision… retrieved the ring from the fire.

"Hold out your hand Ethan," he instructed the hobbit. Ethan was still unsure.

"Its quite cool," Tommy assured Ethan as he dropped the ring into the hobbit's hand. Tommy was right, the ring didn't burn him, and not a bit of it did.

"What can you see?" asked Tommy, "…can you see anything?"

Ethan looked at the ring carefully, "…nothing… there's nothing," said Ethan.

The wizard put on a face of defeat that he thought he had the answer, but suddenly…

Ethan spoke, "wait." Tommy regained his composure, he was right after all; he had found the answer to the mystery of Michael's ring…

"…There are markings," Ethan went on as red-like flame markings started to appear on the ring, that shone all over his face, "…its some form of Elvish, I can't read it."

"There are few who can," answered Tommy, "…the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here."

Ethan turned around and gasped at the wizard, "…Mordor?"

Tommy begins to tell the hobbit the translation of the language, "in the common tongue, it says; One ring to rule them all… One ring to find them… One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness, bind them."

The ring lies on Ethan's simple kitchen table.

Tommy and Ethan drank tea together, discussing the ring. "This is the one ring," stated Tommy, "forged by the dark lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Jason, from the hand of Sauron himself."

Ethan spoke, "Michael found it, in Gollum's cave?"

"Yes, for 60 years the ring lay quiet in Michael's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age." The remark that Tommy made clearly explained Michael's mysterious condition of how he was unable to age like everyone else. Tommy continued, "but no longer Ethan. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed," Ethan objected. "Sauron was destroyed."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the black speech of Mordor came from the evil ring. A moment of silence followed…

"No Ethan," said Tommy. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron has returned." Ethan went speechless after hearing about the dark lord's return.

Tommy continued further, "his orcs have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it… seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. The ring, yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one… the ring and the Dark Lord. Ethan, he must never find it."

"Alright," said Ethan as he grabbed the ring from the table and started walking away with it, hoping to find a way that it will never be found…

Ethan went on, " …we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows its here, do they?" Ethan then thought for a moment and turned to face the wizard, "…do they Tommy?" he asked.

Tommy started his reply, "there is one other, who knew that Michael had the ring." The thought of it frightened Ethan even more.

"I looked everywhere for the creature, Gollum," Tommy went on, "but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: Shire! Baggins!"

"Shire… Baggins… but that would lead them here!"

That fact was made clear as the black riders rode ever closer to Hobbiton. A night watchman was unaware of the danger that he was in…

"Who goes there," he said.

The malevolent rider then drew his sword… and without warning… took a swipe at the watchman, killing him.

"Take it Tommy!" Ethan cried out holding the ring towards the wizard. But Tommy backed away, for he feared the ring.

"Take it!" Ethan cried out even more.

"No Ethan," refused Tommy.

Ethan kept insisting, "you must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"DON'T… tempt me Ethan!" After the last remark, Ethan was finally convinced that Tommy didn't want the ring and lowered his hand.

"I dare not take it," continued Tommy calmly, "not even to keep it safe. Ethan Understand , I would use this ring from a desire to do good."

A few moments of frightening silence followed between the hobbit and wizard…

"…But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine," finished Tommy.

Ethan still was concerned about his home, "but it cannot stay in the shire!"

"No! No, it can't," resolved Tommy.

Ethan then balls the ring up in his hand. "What must I do?"

Ethan went to the closet in his bedroom and started to pack. "You must leave," commanded Tommy, "and leave quickly!"

"Where, where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire, make for the village of Bree."

"Bree," Ethan reminds himself.

Ethan then goes to the kitchen quickly and grabs some food for the journey. "What about you?" Ethan wondered.

"I will be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Ethan. I don't have any answers." Tommy resolved with a suggestion, "I must see the head of my order, he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Ethan, he'll know what to do."

Tommy went into the lobby and helped Ethan put his cloak and sack on. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day… and stay off the road," said Tommy as he handed Ethan a walking stick.

"I can cut across country easily enough," stated Ethan. He then put the ring in the breastpocket of his vest.

Tommy smiled at Ethan, as elegant as he looked and as determined for the long and dangerous journey ahead of him, "oh, my dear Ethan. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years… they can still surprise you." Ethan smiled at the wizard's complement.

Suddenly… a gust of wind came over Bag End, which made the hobbit and wizard gasp. And out of nowhere, they hear a loud noise that came from the window. It sounded like people muttering.

"Get down!" commanded Tommy.

Ethan dove to the floor as Tommy grabbed his staff and proceeded with caution to the window. The muttering stopped. He took a swing at the ground outside of the window and hit something, or someone…

"Ouch!" screeched the prowler.

Tommy reached out the window, caught the prowler, and slammed him on the nearby desk. "Confound it all, Conner Mcknight Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" the wizard demanded.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves sir honest!" answered Conner.

"I was just cutting the grass under the window there. if you follow me."

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear… SPEAK!" the wizard demanded fiercely of the Hobbit.

"N… Nothing important. That is I heard a great deal about a ring… and a dark lord and… something about the end of the world…"

Please, Mr. Tommy, sir don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!

"No, said Tommy, when he look at Ethan, as Ethan smiles, perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you." He smirked at Conner.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Three Is Company

Tommy accompanied the hobbits out of hobbiton, come along Conner keep up, Tommy commanded. The two finally stopped by grassland, under some trees, before parting with Tommy.

"Be careful, both of you, the enemy has many spies in his services. Birds... beasts." Tommy knelt in front of Ethan one last time.

"Is it safe?" he asked. Ethan nodded as he covered his breastpocket with the ring in it.

Tommy reminded Ethan once more, "never put it on. For the agents of the dark lord shall be drawn to its power. Always remember Ethan, the ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Afterwards, he mounted on his horse and rode off. Ethan hears the cries of birds and fears it because of what Tommy told him.

"Ethan and Conner began their journey to Bree. They crossed through waterfalls, rivers, and lakes trekking throughout the lands of the Shire, avoiding the roads like Tommy instructed them to. Ethan and Conner came across a farm field.

Conner suddenly stopped for unknown reasons but he spoke to Ethan, "this is it."

"This is what?" Asked Ethan.

"If I take one more step, it will be the farthest away from I've ever been."

Ethan walked up to his gardener "come on Conner." Conner reluctantly agreed to take the step that he mentions will be the farthest away from home.

Ethan tried to comfort Conner with something Michael said: "Remember what Michael used to say; _it's a dangerous business Ethan, going out your door. You step on to the road… and if you don't keep your feet… there's no knowing where you might be swept off to_."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Terrance The White

Tommy is galloping along the outskirts of the ancient forest of Fangorn. Nestled in a basin at the foot of the distant Misty Mountains, the tall black tower of Orthanc is clearly visible

Tommy gallops through the gate, into the fortress of ISENGARD...a great ring-wall of stone, a mile from rim to rim, encloses beautiful trees and gardens, watered by streams that flow down from the mountains.

Tommy passed through the opening hall and rode towards the tower in the center of the valley. An old man, dressed in white, started to come from the tower to greet his guest…

'Smoke rises from the mountain of doom…

The hour grows late…

And Tommy the Grey rides to Isengard…

Seeking my counsel…'

Tommy then dismounted his horse to greet the leader of the order.

"…For that," said the man, smiling, "is why you have come, is it not? My old friend."

"Terrance," greeted Tommy bowing his head to Terrance.

The two wizards took a walk throughout Isengard, talking about what has happened lately.

"You are sure of this?" Terrance asked.

"Beyond any doubt," answered Tommy.

"So the ring of power has been found."

"All these long years, it was in the shire, under my very nose."

"And yet, you did not have the wits to see it!" he scolded Tommy, "your love of the halfling's leaf… has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time," resolved Tommy, "time enough to counter Sauron, if we act quickly!"

"Time?!"

Tommy stopped with shock to hear this questioning from the wise leader…

"What time, do you think we have?" asked Terrance.

Hearing this remark alone, started to convince Tommy that Terrance isn't all that he seems to be,

Inside the tower, Terrance began to explain to Tommy why he doubts that there is time.

"Sauron," he announced, "has regained most of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh."

Tommy was speechless and shocked hearing this explanation. Terrance went on, "…you know of what I speak of Tommy. A great eye… lidless… wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron," Tommy said in shock.

Terrance continued even further and even more frightening than before, "he is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he will have summoned an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth."

"You know this?" inquired Tommy, "…how?"

"I have seen it."

If anything else, Tommy is now, after hearing all this, almost fully convinced of Terrance's growing misdeeds. Tommy walks to the throne room, with Terrance behind him, where he spots a covered stone sphere.

"A palantir is a dangerous tool, Terrance," stated Tommy. They both approach the covered stone and Terrance tries to reason with his kinsman.

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Terrance asked as he uncovers the stone. The palantir shone a black pearl color.

Tommy still refused to use it, "they are not all accounted for, the lost seeing stones. We do not know who else may be watching." Tommy snatched the cloth from Terrance and re-covered the palantir. As he did…

**

AACCK!

**

Tommy instantly sees the fiery eye the moment he puts his hand on the seeing stone.

Terrance walked to his throne. "The hour is later than you think," he stated, "Sauron's forces are already moving." Terrance sat down and continued, "…the nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The nine?"

"They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They've reached the shire?"

"They will find the ring," stated Terrance maliciously and let a few moments pass before finishing even more ominously, "…and kill the one who carries it."

"Ethan!" Tommy gasped and started to go out the door… but it closed…!

Tommy turned around to see Terrance grinning maliciously. Tommy started to go to another door, but Terrance closed that as well, and all the other following doors closed one by one. Tommy was completely closed in. It seems that he now has the proof that Terrance is indeed, a traitor.

"you did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron. There are none who can," added Terrance. Tommy turned to face Terrance, frowning.

Terrance continued, "against the power of Mordor, there can be no victory… "

Terrance then leaned forward to announce, "…we must join with him, Tommy… we must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

Tommy has heard enough of this mad talk, "tell me… friend. When did Terrance the wise abandon reason for madness!"

Insulted, Terrance roared as he grabbed his staff and used it to slam Tommy onto the wall, hard. The treacherous wizard kept holding him there and released him, letting him drop to the floor. Tommy struck back with his staff, knocking Terrance down. Terrance then took another swing at Tommy.

The fight became intense as Tommy struck back harder with his next attack. And swung again, sending Saruman against the wall, hitting his head. Saruman was really mad as he struck back at Tommy, making him twirl. Terrance growled with a vengeance, swinging Tommy around each time, enjoying it. Tommy regained his composure and struck back at Terrance, sending him crashing onto a door, and into another room.

Tommy ached with great pain, with his head bleeding, suffering the attacks Terrance threw at him. Unexpectedly, Terrance quickly sat up and held out his hand, snatching Tommy's staff from him and into his hand. Terrance now had two staffs. He used them to throw Tommy onto the floor. Terrance wouldn't let up this time. He walked into the throne room with both staffs, with his head also bleeding and hair messed up, making Tommy twirl around the floor…

"I gave you…" growled Terrance, "the chance of… aiding me… willingly. But you… had elected… the way of… PAIN!"

With all of his anger, Terrance sent Tommy soaring up in the air until he reached the top of the tower…

CRASH!


End file.
